Many networks (such as a social network) enable an entity (e.g. a corporation, an organization, or a public individual) to interact with users (e.g. private individuals). Social networks enable a user to indicate a personal interest in an entity, and allows the entity to communicate and interact with interested users via the network. Such interactions may, for example, promote a brand, garner support for issues and persons, or increase commercial opportunities. In addition, social networks enable entities to reach new third-party users through engaged users. The more users who see entity communications, the greater the engagement and reach the entity will have. As such, entities may seek to identify engagement opportunities, such as times of peak traffic, to increase engagement with social network users.